A Game of Whatsapp
by Mariona
Summary: Si toute la saga s'était uniquement passée sur un groupe whatsapp, sûrement que ça aurait été plus simple. Ou pas. [Crack Fic sur Game of Thrones]


Bonjour les gens ! o/

Dooonc tout cela est parti d'un petite délire qu'on a eu sur Whatsapp. On a commencé à s'imaginer comment ce serait si tous les personnages avaient Whatsapp et...Et ça a pris tellement d'ampleur qu'on s'est dit qu'on devait en faire quelque chose. Donc voilà, bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapter 1 : A Winterfell Party**

\- Joffrey The King 👑✌️ a créé le groupe "Winterfell Party"-

\- Joffrey The King 👑✌️ a ajouté Robb Stark ❄️ -

[4/1/2016, 19:01] Joffrey the King 👑✌️ : pardon on t'avait oublié 😜

[4/1/2016, 19:02] Robb Stark ❄️ : Pas de souci, ça m'arrive souvent 😑

[4/1/2016, 19:18] Joffrey the King 👑✌️ : c'est parce que c'est le nord je pensais que t'étais déjà mort de froid en fait haha 😜

\- Littlefinger a ajouté Lady Catelyn -

[4/1/2016, 19:37] Littlefinger : Autant réunir cette belle famille :-)

[4/1/2016, 19:38] Catelyn Stark : Ma famille se porte très bien loin de vous, Petyr.

[4/1/2016, 19:40] Robb Stark ❄️ : Maman ! 🙈 🙈

[4/1/2016, 19:40] Theon Greyjoy : la honte ... 🙊

[4/1/2016, 19:44] Jon Snow : 😂😂😂

[4/1/2016, 19:44] Catelyn Stark : Riez vous de moi, Jon SNOW ?

[4/1/2016, 19:45] Robb Stark ❄️ : Laisse le maman ! 🙈

[4/1/2016, 19:40] Catelyn Stark : Mon fils lui-même me renie ?

[4/1/2016, 19:46] Jon Snow : je ne voulais pas créer d'embrouilles..

[4/1/2016, 19:47] Catelyn Stark : Tu en crées depuis ta naissance.

[4/1/2016, 19:49] Tywin : Catelyn, je vois que vous suivez mon exemple à la perfection. Méprisons ces fils handicapés.

[4/1/2016, 19:50] Catelyn : ... ce n'est même pas mon fils

[4/1/2016, 19:51] Tyrion : Merci père. Je vous apprécie de tout mon cœur moi aussi 😊 ❤️

[4/1/2016, 19:52] Ned Stark : Jon reste tout de même mon fils. Bon, retrouvez moi tous à la table pour le dessert SVP.

[4/1/2016, 20:05] Sansa 🌸: La crème de cette tarte à la meringue était délicieuse 💕 ️

[4/1/2016, 20:06] Littlefinger: J'ai toujours su que vous étiez gourmande, Lady Sansa :-)

[4/1/2016, 20:07] Sansa 🌸: J'aime bien le gâteau au citron c'est vrai 💕 ️

[4/1/2016, 20:08] Littlefinger: Je parlais de chaire ;-)

[4/1/2016, 20:08] Sansa 🌸 Je préfère les gâteaux quand même..😔 ️

[4/1/2016, 20:10] Varys: Croyez-moi, profitez de la chaire lorsque vous le pouvez encore ... les gâteaux ne sont qu'une maigre consolation.

[4/1/2016, 20:11] Sansa 🌸: J'ai pourtant cru que vous aimiez les gâteaux, Sire Varys..

[4/1/2016, 20:13] Theon Greyjoy : Si vous voulez mon avis il peut encore bien manger malgré tout...🙊🙊🙊

[4/1/2016, 20:14] Tyrion : Qui vous a dit que vous deviez choisir entre les gâteaux et le sexe ? Vous devriez essayer les deux en même temps 😏

[4/1/2016, 20:14] Sansa 🌸: Le sexe ? On parlait de nourriture !

[4/1/2016, 20:15] Littlefinger : Tu es encore si innocente ;-)

[4/1/2016, 20:18] Cersei : Tyrion, ne soie pas jaloux, tout le monde ne peux pas avoir le courage et la dextérité de Jaime ... 😉

[4/1/2016, 20:18] Jaime : MDR c riz pas six 😜

[4/1/2016, 20:25] Jon : au fait Robb toujours ok pour après ?

[4/1/2016, 20:26] Tyrion : La dextérité d'un manchot qui tape de travers ? C'est clair que j'en ai beaucoup plus. Sans vouloir m'en vanter...🙊

[4/1/2016, 20:26] Robb Stark ❄️ : Je passe te chercher ? 💙

[4/1/2016, 20:27] Tywyn : Taper avec son pénis est une façon fort peu hygiénique de traiter son téléphone portable, Tyrion.

[4/1/2016, 20:28] Tyrion : Je sais faire une multitude de choses avec mon pénis, mais je n'ai jamais essayé de taper sur mon téléphone portable.

[4/1/2016, 20:29] Jon : parfait 👌👌

[4/1/2016, 20:31] Renly 🌈 : Les querelles entre frères sont toujours PÉNIble 😂

[4/1/2016, 20:32] Tyrion : Je pensais que les mauvais jeux de mots étaient interdits sur ce groupe ...

[4/1/2016, 20:32] Loras : hahaha Ren 😂😂😘

[4/1/2016, 20:33] Stannis | Roi légitime : Les mauvais jeux de mots sont interdits, en effet. Et les frères sont pénibles. Surtout le mien. Je ne vois rien de drôle dans ton jeu de mot, Renly.

[4/1/2016, 20:34] Renly 🌈 : Si tu savais enfin profiter de la vie, tu le saurais sûrement. Malheureusement, avec ton physique, personne ne voudra jamais toucher ne serait-ce que TON ORTEIL. Moi parcontre ... 😏 Loras 😘

[4/1/2016, 20:35] Stannis | Roi légitime : ...Puérile. De plus, je te rappelle que j'ai une femme et une fille.

[4/1/2016, 20:35] Loras : Moi je veux bien toucher plus que ton orteil, Ren 😘

[4/1/2016, 20:36] Renly 🌈 : Tout le monde sait que vu tes idées ... étranges envers les moyens de contraception, ta femme a touché ton aubergine rabougrie une seule fois.

Loras ❤️💛💚💙💜

[4/1/2016, 20:37] Stannis | Roi légitime : Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais sodomiser ma femme comme moyen de contraception. J'ai un royaume à reprendre et à gouverner, je ne passe pas mon temps à m'amuser, moi.

[4/1/2016, 20:38] Jaime : Srx jr cpmprwnds pus tris ves grns wui spnt pédfs 😓

[4/1/2016, 20:40] Renly 🌈 : Très cher frère, j'aimerais volontiers que tu te taises. Et puis, moi aussi j'ai une femme maintenant ... je ne la "sodomise" pas ! 🙉

[4/1/2016, 20:41] Loras : Bah non vu que tu la touches pas 😂😂😂😂😂😂

[4/1/2016, 20:41] Loras : pardon

[4/1/2016, 20:42] Margaery 🌸 : Sache mon frère que Renly est un homme amoureux et doux 🌸

[4/1/2016, 20:43] Renly 🌈 : ... on avait pas besoin de ça ...

[4/1/2016, 20:43] Loras : Parfois il est moins doux, j'aime bien 😏😙

[4/1/2016, 20:44] Margaery 🌸 : En attendant, c'est mon mari et c'est moi qu'il a fait reine ❤️

[4/1/2016, 20:44] Renly 🌈 : J'ai pas choisi ! 🙈

[4/1/2016, 20:45] Loras : ah parce que ça t'arrange tu l'aimes bien hein ! C'est ça fondez une petite famille parfaite 😡

[4/1/2016, 20:45] Renly 🌈 : Loras ! Sois pas jaloux ! Tu veux me parler en privé ? 🙈 💜

[4/1/2016, 20:46] Margaery 🌸 : Ne t'énerve pas ! Un de perdu, 10 de retrouvés 😘

[4/1/2016, 20:46] Loras : je vous déteste tous les deux. Je pensais que tu me comprenais Marg ! Et toi aussi Ren !

\- Melisandre a retiré Renly 🌈 -

[4/1/2016, 20:55] Melisandre 🔥 : Ne me remerciez pas Stannnis, il gênait depuis un bon moment déjà.

[4/1/2016, 20:58] Stannis | roi légitime : Merci Mel je trouve aussi qu'il commençait à vraiment gêner. Au moins, il ne m'empêchera plus d'accéder à mon but 😘 ❤️


End file.
